Each year, hundreds of trees used in the celebration of holidays catch fire causing property damage and in some cases injury and loss of life. The ubiquitous “Christmas” tree, typically an evergreen such as a Douglas Fir, Blue Spruce, and Norway spruce, is often laden with decorations including electric lights as part of yearly Christmas festivities in the United States and other countries. Such lights often generate significant amounts of heat resulting in fire risk. A fire started on a portion of the tree may quickly consume the entire tree and spread to surrounding furnishings or building structure. Even in the case where a fire in a tree is quickly extinguished, significant damage to surrounding building structure and furnishings may occur.
It would be desirable to provide a device which would be effective in preventing the spread of a fire started in a tree within a building, protecting surrounding building structure and furnishings, and quickly extinguishing the fire.